


热带风暴

by RandomForest



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 3





	热带风暴

私人机坠毁后，他们就撬了一辆卡车，在接近亚利桑那州的公路上飞驰。罗伊在狂风和黄沙中猛踩油门，任由窗子发出被拉扯的鸣音。杰森在看地图，车轮卷进石子咔啦啦地颠簸，或是在小小的坡度上起伏，他索性扔了不看，从怀中掏出枪检查武器状态。

“雇只蝙蝠”的计划蠢透了，杰森打从一开始就不该参与进来。但不可否认的是，他也获得了些许乐趣。然而，在他还没数清他们的账户里有多少个零、罗伊就把它们花个精光的时候，事情就不是那么有趣了……他并不是有多渴求平静的日子，说实话，平静这个词压根就没可能出现在红头罩的生活词典里。但是，当他和这个可能是他最好的朋友的傻瓜混在一起时，他确实想要消停那么一两天。

对的，一两天就好。

他需要一些隐私。只要别在他洗澡和睡觉的中途冲进来测试新武器就好。

不幸的是，他们今晚得在车上过夜了。卡车上有一打啤酒，几升汽油，还有两瓶握上去是常温的汽水，除此之外，他们没有额外的食物。想到罗伊正在戒酒中，杰森十分大度地把那两瓶汽水都让给他。但相对的，罗伊也应该提醒自己别再说那么多话，以节省珍贵的唾液。

可惜他连续闭嘴超过十分钟就会忘了这事。他就是爱跟自己的朋友聊聊天。于是他从几句冷笑话扯到跟奥利吵过的最蠢的架，再讲到他参加过的戒酒互助会，他跟多少人道过歉，他们却用看精神病的眼神看着他……诸如此类的，杰森从未听过的故事。

天已经黑了，繁星在遥远的地方闪耀，月亮比一把弯刀还小。他们下车透透气，活动一下筋骨。罗伊坐在积着厚厚尘土的车顶上，拎着汽水瓶，出神地望着夜空。

等他下来后，车顶会出现一个屁股的形状。杰森打开一罐啤酒，无聊地想着。

罗伊毫无征兆地哼起一首童谣，杰森听不懂，很确定这是纳瓦霍语。

“什么意思？”他靠着车身坐在地上。广阔的公路没有其他车辆路过，天地间只有荒草、风声和他们。

“晚安，月亮；晚安，迷路的星星；小小灵魂不要惊惶，远方的世界是你的新家了。”罗伊解释了歌词含义，一下一下地晃着脚，“没想到你对这个感兴趣。”

“我没有，”杰森喝了一口啤酒，让液体流过他干涸的喉咙，“只是问问。”

这听上去像一首安魂曲。考虑到不久前死掉的两个罪犯（还有一名去世的无辜小女孩），这首歌在此刻有非凡的意义。杰森无需再说下去，这是他们间的小默契——安静地分享此刻。

杰森不是很了解纳瓦霍文化，但因为有罗伊时不时地念叨那么一两句，他也不算是一无所知。总体的印象有两点，第一，他们很看重名字，名字对他们来说是有着重要意义的；第二，他们喜欢唱歌。

杰森曾被罗伊从噩梦中叫醒。他很久没睡得那么沉。或许只是有点累了，很难靠自己的力量醒过来。

梦里他试图爬出深不见底的拉撒路池，池水不知怎么的变得粘稠厚重，有生命力似的往他的鼻孔、眼睛、耳朵里钻。岸边有朦胧的身影，似乎是塔利亚、雷霄·奥古，还有……蝙蝠侠。他们只是站在那儿，无人伸出援手帮忙，好像根本就看不见他。他抬起手，试着往上游，却感觉有什么东西缠住了他的脚。他用力地踢蹬了几下，怎么也踹不开。低头一看，居然是染着血的罗宾制服。只这么一瞬间的迟疑，那黄披风下就伸出一个血淋淋的铁撬，尖端处刺穿了他的脚踝，勾着他往下沉。

他握住那利器，试图从血肉中拔出，但两只湿滑苍白的手紧抓住他，一个面孔从幽绿的池水中浮现，竟是画着小丑妆容的自己。池底堆积着无数尸体，他杀过的人垒成的尸山将那个自己托举起来……

“杰森！！”罗伊拉着他的手，直接将他从床上拽起。杰森大喘着气，冷汗浸透了T恤，他下意识地捏紧了罗伊的手，就好像那是他唯一能感知到的温度，是确认真实与梦境的分界线。

“嘿，没事了，小杰鸟，你跟我在一起。”罗伊柔声安抚着，又小声地叫痛，“呃呃，轻点，勇猛的大力士。”

杰森一下子放开手：“……抱歉。”他已经开始清醒，梦境的片段模模糊糊，再也伤不到他分毫。

“你没什么好道歉的。” 

他这才看清罗伊穿着黑背心，目镜拉到头发上，脸上和手上都有黑漆漆的油污……他大概又在钻研什么小发明一直到深夜。

罗伊挨近他，用拇指轻快地捻了一下他的眼角。

等等？杰森条件反射地往后一缩，他飞快地擦了擦另一边的眼角，为那潮湿的手感震惊不已。

“好啦，别露出这样的表情，我又不会评判你什么。任何人都有流眼泪的权利。不过，”罗伊忍着笑意到处翻找手持镜，“对不起，小杰鸟，但你真的该照照镜子。”

镜子里，杰森的眼角有一道上扬的黑色污痕，像是立刻可以去演音乐剧《猫》。

“你的手太脏了！”杰森低头望着自己的双手，也染上了黑漆漆的污迹。

“我用这双手把我的好哥们从可怕的梦中拯救出来，他却嫌我脏。”罗伊蹲下来，对着杰森床头柜上的红头罩讲话，刻意渲染了语调中委屈的部分，“这是什么人呀？”

杰森忍不住有些发笑：“很晚了，白痴。洗个澡睡觉吧。”说完，他站起身打算冲把脸、洗个手。

“遵命，蝙蝠少爷。”罗伊跟在他后头，乖乖照做。他冲了个澡，穿上睡衣又敲响了杰森的房门。

“我早就过了睡衣派对的年龄了。”杰森拒绝道。

“行吧，那我没过，好吗？”罗伊在那儿咚咚咚地敲门，给自己的语句押节拍，“你陪陪我嘛。”

安静了整整五分钟后，罗伊压低了音调，隔着一道门小心翼翼地问：“杰，你睡着了吗？”

杰森最终还是让他进来。最见鬼的是，让他坐在自己的床上。

罗伊东拉西扯，讲了个把眼泪转化成歌曲的纳瓦霍典故。这样的歌曲可以是一个礼物，也可以是一次含有神奇魔力的祷告。

所以他真的成小孩了，还需要罗伊贴心地讲一个睡前故事？杰森挑着眉看他。

“那你以前听过睡前故事吗？”罗伊望着他，绿眼睛出奇得纯真明净。

从没有。他只听过犯了毒瘾的母亲是如何把他从睡梦中惊醒的。

“你是第一个给我讲睡前故事的蠢蛋，满意了？”

“心满意足！这样我们的小男孩就能健康快乐地成长了。” 

鬼话。他的生活方式一点也不健康、不快乐。杰森没有说话，只是注视着罗伊。

“不得不说，你盯着我放空的样子可真够惊悚的。”罗伊扑过来揉他的头发。他身上散发着他们共享的沐浴露气味，柔软蓬松。

好吧，偶尔还是有一点快乐的。

杰森摸到他的后衣领，想要拉开他。他的手指碰到他的皮肤，浴后还未冷却的气息缠上来。他的发尾也是热腾腾的，卷着一股温暖的潮气。待他回过神来，他已轻轻按住了罗伊的背脊。罗伊的肌肉与骨骼就在他的手掌之下。

他们四目相对，他却不知道自己想要做什么。

罗伊的眼里浮出一些很迷蒙的，尚不明确的东西。他橘红色的发梢痒乎乎地挂在杰森的鼻梁上，杰森的上唇可以感受到他微热的鼻息。周围的空气突然变得那么烫，每一次呼吸都掀起一阵烧灼的风，在他们的皮肤上留下晒伤般的疼痛。

罗伊的唇间吐出一个他听不懂的词。他还在思考它的意思，罗伊已经含住他的唇。他们在干净整洁的床上纠缠，这感觉很……安全。他们的吻从角逐缓慢地变为甜蜜的交流，嘴边漏出细小的响声，杰森任由罗伊压住他，几乎跨在他身上吻他。

他们在事态更失控之前停下来，罗伊靠在他的肩窝，问：“我们还是最好的朋友吗？”

“如果你会跟最好的朋友接吻的话。”杰森的心脏不可抑制地狂跳，但他的语调依然平稳，像是不在乎任何事，冷静得像冰块。

“我又搞砸了，是吗？”罗伊不敢看他的眼睛，他的额头还抵在杰森的肩颈，快速地、难过地低声道，“这都是我的问题，所以人们才会不断地从我身边离开。该死的，我只是想要我们在一起，我、我需要你……这也有错吗？拜托，杰，告诉我你也是这样想的，哪怕只有一刻……”

如果爱也会伤人的话，这就是它呈现出来的模样。杰森真切地感到心口抽疼，他略有不知所措地伸手拥住罗伊。尽管他早该对他的不安全感习以为常了，可当对方如此坦率地将一切暴露给杰森，他仍会惊异万分，不知作何反应。他和罗伊是截然不同的两类人。他从未被这般坦白、毫无保留地爱过——无论是何种形式的爱。罗伊会不厌其烦地重复，他有多重要，他们就该在一起，这就是他所认为的唯一的命运。

“我不认为你有什么问题，罗伊，这就是你。正因如此，我们才会在这里。”杰森把他从自己身上拉起来，迫使他看着他，“你永远不会在我这儿搞砸什么事的。”

杰森不常说“永远”。这是个虚伪的词，人们喜欢用它做承诺，向对方证明自己的爱、能力之类的东西。杰森不想证明任何事，他只想让他知道，他所担心的一切都不会发生。罗伊无需恐慌和害怕，因为这不是保证，而是一个事实。杰森所说的是实话。

不过，杰森不该太纵容他的，他不该让他花光他们的钱还彻底侵占了他的私人领域。他就像只踢都踢不走的毛绒绒小狗，总是一步步地跟在脚边。逐渐地，他们有了更多的身体接触。在杰森的默许下，罗伊把手放在不该放的地方，眨着眼，甜蜜地望着他，仿佛很普通地在讨要一个亲吻。

他们打完胜仗，跑过枪林弹雨和火焰，在巷子里换弹匣、检查弓的状态，肾上腺素让他们精神兴奋，久久难以平静。回到安全屋帮彼此包扎的过程更是难熬，杰森的手指抚过罗伊臂上的纹身，一道长长的血痕就在那儿。

罗伊突然地起身。他卸下箭筒，走近一步让两人渐渐抬头的下身紧靠在一起，他按住杰森的后腰，小幅度地来回磨蹭。

杰森面不改色地继续用纱布绕过弓手的上臂，打完结便用剪刀剪去多余部分。

“我的脖子也受伤了。”罗伊黏糊地哼哼着，几乎在撒娇。

“抬头。”杰森曲起指节轻抬他的下巴，一道浅浅的刀伤就在他的喉部。罗伊做着吞咽动作，喉结上下滑动。他的两只手放在杰森的腰胯间，确保两人在暧昧的距离之内。

“我会给你贴个创可贴，”杰森垂着眼，歪过头凑近了一些，让气流挠痒似的抚过他喉结边的伤口，“如果你不是那么着急地脱我的裤子。”

罗伊打了个颤，他低下头，两颊染上红色。杰森发出了迷人的轻笑声。罗伊抱怨地轻吟着：“小杰鸟，你都不知道你有多性感……哦，你知道，对不对？”

他们半褪下彼此的裤子，包括内裤。然后让两根勃起的阴茎靠在一起摩擦。罗伊的手裹住它们，湿滑的前液让套弄变得十分顺畅。情色的水声在安静的空间内响起，杰森很轻地喘息着，无意识地往前挺着腰，接着，他们会接吻。此时的吻是欲望的，全然动物性的，像是热情的争斗与厮打。他们追着彼此的唇舌，深深地纠缠，直到唾液打湿对方的下巴。

幸运的是，手活与湿吻，止步于此。一旦他们处理完生理需求，就会轮流洗澡各回各房，就好像没做到最后一步，他们就还能保留住好哥们的纯洁情谊似的。

进入夏季的第一周，他们受雇去处理一个恶贯满盈的杀人犯。艾德蒙·布拉迪在一年之内杀了22个人，马上就要是23个人了，但在红头罩和军火库的保护下，这将不会发生。杰森最初确实是这样想的。

雇主约翰·尼森是房地产经理，年过半百，婚后育有一子，杰森想不通他这样平凡的男人是怎么得到消息源的。尼森给出了看似合理的解释，杰森有疑虑，去调查了那死去的22人的身份。

他将线索拉满整面墙，利用提姆给他写的程序搜索整个情报库。

“如果每件事都像它看上去的那么简单就好了。”罗伊环着双臂，坐在桌上，作出正确的判断与推测，“这22个人都有着再普通不过的表面身份，他们的共同点就是属于或曾属于一个地下组织。”

他唯一不明白的便是尼森为什么要雇他们。他明知有暴露的风险。除非他在计划着什么。杰森讨厌被人牵着线走，他也讨厌继续拐弯抹角下去。

所以他举枪指着尼森的脑袋，直截了当地问他的企图。

罗伊拉着弓：“好好说，不许糊弄。不然我就一箭射歪你的鼻子。”

尼森举高双手，神情从表演出的无辜转变为真正的无奈与绝望：“我没有其他办法了。”

“那是什么意思？”罗伊继续问。

“你们会来找我，应该是已经查出什么了。”他摇着头，“艾德蒙很快就会找上门，我宁可是你们杀了我。”

“想得美！”罗伊放下弓箭，狠狠地敲向他的脑袋，“我们才不干这种活儿！”

杰森仍然举着枪：“艾德蒙加入过组织？”

“不，不。他只是个有着愚蠢正义感的家伙，妄想着做义警。”尼森轻蔑又怜悯地笑了两声，“两年前，他的女儿在组织的一次计划中意外死了。他在追杀参与这项计划的人。我就是最后一人。”

但凡他们做过一点功课，就会知道艾德蒙手段残忍，会疯狂地折磨临死的人。

杰森收回了枪：“雇个保镖。”

“这阻止不了他。”尼森说，“没用的。”

罗伊知道他说的是实情，前22个人当然也试过雇保镖的法子。

“这事不归我们管，”杰森的食指轻点着桌面，“你对我们说谎了。到此为止。定金不退。”

“等一下！”罗伊阻止他离开，压低声音说，“即使他们罪有应得，我们也不能放任爱德曼那么残酷地……杀了他。这是不对的。”

尼森抱着一线希望想借他们的手除掉艾德蒙，如果行不通，就算痛快地死在红头罩手下，也要好得多。他没有勇气自杀，也没有勇气向家人坦白自己的罪恶，杰森才不会成全他。这是自作自受。

杰森看向罗伊：“那什么才是对的？”

“我们应该留下来，把这事处理完。”罗伊十分坚定，“我们不会让艾德蒙把他杀了，而且他俩都得进监狱。”

杰森在头罩下笑了。他看到罗伊的眉头皱紧了，他讨厌他这种嘲讽的、满不在乎的冷笑。

“你指望我阻拦别人复仇？你想错了。”杰森向门跨近了一步，意料之中地看着罗伊继续挡着他，“我不会帮着谁动手，不会有任何行动。现在，让开。”

罗伊本想再说几句，但他瞥了一眼身边静静看着他们的尼森，终于让开了一条道：“你知道吗？就算只有我一个人，我也会继续下去的。”

“我知道你会。”杰森真心实意地回答。

他们有过同床而眠的几天。即使是在他们最亲近的时刻，杰森仍觉得一切不会一直持续。他半夜惊醒，在黑暗中看到罗伊的头发被窗外的街灯浸染，像壁炉的暖光。有那么一瞬间，他想无限地拉长此刻，他跟罗伊，红头罩和军火库，能待多久就待多久。

同时，他又深深地明白。这是行不通的，可能性太小了。他们的分歧是永不可调和的矛盾。就像此刻，以后也一样会有。

杰森回到他们共同的住所，房间维持着两人离开前的样子。披萨盒摊开放在桌上，没洗的碗碟塞在水槽里，垃圾袋堆在门后。

艾德蒙在15个小时后找到了尼森——准确地说是罗伊设下的陷阱。不同类别的箭有不同的杀伤力，罗伊选取了不那么致命、却又足够让对方缴械的那一种。他站在远处，拉伸，手腕硬直，一旦瞄准了便迅速放箭。

罗伊如愿以偿地制服了对方，他拉着弓步步逼近。艾德蒙被电击箭射中，躺倒在地盯着他，眼白布满血丝。罗伊谨慎地搜他的身，将男人所有的武器卸下，绑上他的双手，然后退远三步重新拉起弓。

“他就雇你做保镖？”男人断断续续地笑道，“我认得你，军火库。你不明白，我非要杀了他不可。”

“我对你遭受的苦难感到很抱歉。”他放低了弓，真诚地低语，“事情不是非要这样。”

罗伊的话语起了反作用。艾德蒙的下巴激烈地颤抖，他嗓音粗粝，愤怒地大吼着：“你怎么敢……怎么敢那样平淡地谈论我的痛苦？！”

罗伊缩了一下肩，仿佛被他悲伤的姿态刺痛了：“对不起，我……”

“我的女儿还那么小，她做错了什么？”艾德蒙的身躯在重击中逐步恢复，他还在发抖，像一只被困住的野兽，“这永远不会停止——除非他们全都死去。”

“那接下来呢？”罗伊问，“你会怎么样？”

“无所谓。别他妈讲些我会好起来的屁话。不在乎。我现在唯一想做的事就是杀光他们，”艾德蒙恶狠狠地瞪着地面，“那之后会怎么样，一点也不重要。”

不知怎么的，罗伊可以理解他的心情。只要站在他的立场思考，他就无法真正地做到阻止他。想到对方选择了一条无法回头的路，他就感到心如刀割。

“我知道你是个英雄，一个好人。我不想叫你为难。”停顿片刻，艾德蒙忽然笑了笑，那笑声是轻松而又空无一物的。就如同他的生命已完成了全部的意义。

罗伊注意到一个微小的绿点闪烁在艾德蒙的手表上。一个信号标？！

“你做了什么！”罗伊抓起他的前襟，将他从地上提起来。

“结束了。”艾德蒙说，“我杀了他。”

杰森对危机有天然的嗅觉。

他赶到那公寓时是凌晨，距离罗伊射出电击箭还有一分钟。但这些时间毫无意义。情报是双向的，他们调查艾德蒙时，对方也在调查他们。得知自己的计划会被干扰，他采取了更保险的杀人方式。他不知何时将微型炸弹送进了尼森体内——或许是通过食物和饮品。

那都不再是重点了。艾德蒙是一名聪明理智的刺客，即使他本意并非如此，他仍完成得十分出色。杰森蹲在尼森的尸体边，炸弹在他的体内爆炸，把他的内脏搅碎，弄得一团糟。一个青少年哭着喊，你本该保护他，你本该保护我爸爸。

他看上去和杰森死的那年差不多大。

最终他们一起将艾德蒙送往监狱。罗伊对于杰森的现身并不意外，像是知道他还会回来。他们简单地朝彼此点了个头，罗伊的眼神带有被哀伤消耗的倦意。

回去的路上他们接到消息，艾德蒙咬碎了牙齿里的毒药，还未入狱就已自杀身亡。他生命里唯一的家人死去了，眼下复仇完成了，他活着已没有意义。

罗伊罕见地一言不发。杰森陪着他沉默。

几天后，他们接到一个新的活儿，更简单，也更纯粹。他们花了些功夫去取回一个即将被销毁的重要证据，偷了一架私人飞机，再被一帮佣兵追杀。罗伊尽量控制着飞机的降落地点，在它坠毁前把他们送到一个没那么荒无人烟的地方。

反正只要不是荒岛就好了。

着陆后罗伊用箭撬开一辆卡车。他偷盗的手法很溜，这是因为——用他的话来说——他曾是小偷、罪犯、药物滥用者和没人在乎的垃圾。他必须得学点生存技能。

他们朝着没有尽头的路一直往前开，天黑了就停车休息。

杰森背靠着轮胎而坐，罗伊从车顶一跃而下，坐到了他身旁。

“我知道我们想的不是一回事。”罗伊把空了的汽水瓶放到一旁，没放稳，它咕噜噜地滚走了。罗伊朝着它的方向看了一会儿：“我在想我们得在一起，像是……永远。但你不是这样想的。”

杰森平视着远方，重复：“嗯。我不是这样想的。”

“没事儿，小杰鸟，我也总算是对这事有所了解了。可我还是得把我的想法告诉你，你明白吗？”罗伊深吸了一口气，说了下去，“和你一起做什么事都很开心，我好多年没有这么开心过了。认识你和柯莉是发生在我身上最好的事。这让我觉得自己属于什么人……一个归处。我再也不会没地方可去了。”

又来了。罗伊总是如此擅长，他频频将杰森削弱，教他体会什么是无力。最奇妙的是，这些都是正面的，舒适的情感。杰森的后脑勺往后靠去，微微闭上眼：“我明白。”

得到肯定的回答，罗伊放松下来，咧开嘴笑了：“抱歉，我只是有一种感觉。现在不说，很快就会没机会说了。”

“罗伊……”这话让杰森的心抽紧了一下，他甚至有没由来的恼怒，他转向身边的人，却看到对方湿润微红的眼眶。

他脆弱的绿眼珠就浸泡在透明的液体里，比被遗弃的幼犬还可怜。

杰森无声地叹气，吻了吻他的唇。他们的嘴巴一贴到一块儿，罗伊就渴求地张开嘴，吮吸他的下唇，打开他的口腔探进来。他吻得那么深，也许会尝到他舌头上的啤酒味道。

他们脱去彼此的衣服，躺倒在布满沙粒和灰尘的公路上。如果有一辆疾驰的跑车，说不定能在瞬间将他们碾成血沫，永不分离。

罗伊只是急切地，毫无章法地吻着他，他的手抚过杰森的胸肌，滑向他的腰沟。他用梦呓似的语调称赞杰森的身体有多美，多么性感，直到杰森再次吻住他，叫他闭嘴。

贴近地面的高温蒸得他们头脑发昏，一片混沌，世间唯有杰森的蓝眼睛里有片刻清凉。他们散发着热力的身躯赤裸地紧贴着，罗伊感到头晕目眩，每个细胞都在燃烧。

“我会一直爱着你，杰。以朋友的方式，以家人的方式，还有……如果你允许的话，”他的睫毛颤动着，“以情人的方式。”

“你不需要我的允许，”杰森的吟声在他的喉间翻腾，他坚定地望向他的双眼，“只要你想，你可以做任何事。”

“真的？像是……最高权限？”罗伊在黏糊糊的亲吻中咕哝着问。

杰森翘起了嘴角：“嗯。”

“这永远也不会停止的，”罗伊甜蜜又痛苦地哀叹一声，“我对你的爱。”

“那好，”杰森说，“你将永远获得我的最高权限。”

他抬起眼，发现罗伊正专注地看着他，眼底闪动着不可忽视的光采，仿佛即将凝聚起透明的水液。他是那么的快乐。

杰森看着他的时候就已明白，他将再一次允许罗伊削弱自己。除非他的生命消逝，否则这一影响将永垂不朽。

FIN


End file.
